The Star-Council
BIONICLE: The Star-Council is a story by . Story Chapter 1 A blinking star could be seen out in the horizon, in the cold black space. A little shuttle came hurling past the darkness, and Zar Krookha, the pilot of a Metronicon-V2G spaceship vehicle, gleamed with his eyes, and turned his face to his crew and shouted: "Men! An unidentified kind of shuttle or object is flying down towards the Craakhyl. If it weren't an unidentified object, then I would have got a message on the Importance-Display screen sent by the peoples of Saintcom!" "What?" Tarxxas, a Toa Shin of Fire and member of Zar Krookha's crew, shouted from behind. "What do you mean by unidentified object? An UFO!?" "Yes, of course. I have to contact Saintcom!" said Krookha. Then Krookha clicked on a contact, and by that, turned on his message contact display, and contacted Saintcom's Tele Com Station. A square-like display came up on the Metronicom cockpit's left window. Krookha selected something on the display and a flickering figure of a female Saintcom-Orgolem from the Tele Com Station began to take form. The voice of the female Orgolem, whom name was Shee, said: "Yes, sir? What is it, what do you want?" Krookha quickly replied: "An unidentified object, or UFO, has been seen by me and my crew flying towards Cyko Nui. Do you know what it is?" Shee then replied: "Oh, Zar Krookha... Oh, no, I do not know anything about an unidentified object coming towards our planet of Kraakhron. I will personally check it out, right now! Hang on, Zar Krookha..." Shee said. Krookha then could hear buttons, contacts and dialing on keyboards through the Orgolem-made microphone, one of the newest ones. It took three whole minutes before Shee replied again. "Oh! Now I see it, Zar Krookha. There is something coming towards Saintcom. I will immediately contact it, if it has any sort of pilot inside, and a contactable transmission receiver," Shee said. At Saintcom Tele Com Station. Shee had prepared some kind of equipment, and then with a radio controller built inside her command board,she pointed a transmitter beam outcaster towards the unidentified object, which had just broke through Kraakhron's outer shield shell. In the beginning, only a black display was seen on her screen, but sometimes, small points of white flickering light, like jamming, appeared somewhere on the display, until a little curve came up, which moved from left to right. And small stripes of red, yellow, and green, appeared suddenly, which were going up and down all the time. Suddenly, the screen went navy blue, and then a loading sequence came up saying: "Loading Selections. Please Wait," followed by a little loading stripe bellow the text, which blinked white. Shee had never tried something strange like this, and the equipment and computers should not do this, but suddenly the loading was ended, and a kind of menu appeared with many selections. There were selections like: "Photos," "Scripts," and "Videos." In the "Photos" section, many pictures were shown, maybe captured by the shuttle-like vehicle on its way to Kraakhron, because it was only filled with pictures of the cold black space or universe, with nebulae, galaxies, dust, black holes, interstellar sandstorms, dimensional gates and portals, planets, stars, creatures, aliens, and much more, and so on. In the "Script" section, the section was filled with programming scripts, diary records, and my other writings. And in the last section, the "Videos" section, it said: "All videos have been deleted one hour ago. Only one video remains." Shee's face looked a little curious, wondering, thinking, and frightened. But Shee then played the video in her media player, and flickering tapes appeared on the screen, with audio and sound appearing slowly. The color was going slowly from black and white, to colorful. And a voice, from a man on the screen said: "Soon, the Meta System and the Morox Galaxy will all be mine! Now I only need to get rid of the Great Beings' Zendramager Device!" the man shouted in laughter, like a mad doctor. But then the tape changed to another one. "You will never get our power. Croohkian, Voxzaur!" a voice said, which came from a Great Being. He was gray, red and blue, and had emerald green, glittering eyes. Then Voxzaur began talking again. "Ha! This time you cannot stop me, Great Beings! I will get the whole universe and space in the end, and anyone will fear me, respect me, do what I say, or be crushed to death, as I will become the God of the Universe, also called the Space!" Then Voxzaur broke out in a "Muahaha!"-like laughter, but only until he gasped for air and stopped as the Great Being, whom name was Hail, said something which made him very angry and frightened. "Voxzaur! The Zendramager had just been stolen by the Toa Macku! And it's being prepared to be fired out in the cold black space in a shuttle!" Just as he finished his words, a big light, like a bolt of lightning, strode into the room from the window, made of transparent Protodermis, and a roaring sound like engines was heard. And then Voxzaur and the Great Beings surrounded the room, moved their eyes over to the window, and gazed at the shuttle flying up in the air towards the cold, black, dangerous space. Voxzaur too had turned around to look, and then the shuttle was completely gone, he then turned to Hail with madness and rage in his eyes, and shouted; "How dare you! Where is it going!?" "It's specially programmed by Mank to go to a random planet, but only a planet which is very, very far away, and almost impossible to find!" Hail said, and then Voxzaur, in madness, with his metallic biomechanical arm, took a remote control out from behind his black and red cape, clicked it, and the Great Beings' life power was immediately cut off. Their powers had already been drained from them, and they had become smaller. And as the power was cut off, the video message stopped, and the screen said: "Finished" Then Shee analyzed the data and copied it to her private server and external hard disk. Now she knew what had happened, and knew that the so called Zendramager which had been created by the Great Beings was inside this mini-shuttle. And she had figured out that the Great Being, Hail, had accidentally turned on his recording system, but she had also figured out who had deleted the other videos, because Voxzaur had surely power enough to delete anything, but not the last video, because it was too long, and the last scripts and writings, because they were too large. And he then had done that through the Great Being's kind of connection to the mini shuttle, because they surely had one. Suddenly she heard a sound from the message screen saying: "SHEE! By the great stars, what are you doing! This is the third time I'm calling you! Aren't you finished!?" "Calm down," she said, and continued: "I just finished my work, and I'm sure you can use this interesting information I got! Now you should hear: I had just discov-" Shee could not finish her words, for just at this moment, a cracking and giant sound like a tornado mixed with some kind of nuclear explosion and a comet crash blast was heard, and a light like seven millions of stars and eight millions of suns appeared in a little moment, and then stopped. Just outside Saintcom's Tele Com Station, a giant pillar of smoke and fire was appearing which quickly stopped. Outside on Kraakhron, on the giant sized island like country of Cyko Nui at the south west coast, a crater was appearing in the ground which smoke came from. And down in the crater, some kind of very small-shuttle like capsule appeared. Category:Stories